Personal care product formulators are constantly trying to improve the deposition, wear, adhesion, and aesthetic properties of personal care compositions. For example, in color cosmetic compositions such as lipsticks, consumers are interested in products that wear well, feel comfortable on skin or lips, and provide nice visual aesthetics. Many consumers want a color cosmetic finish to exhibit a certain non-matte appearance because it provides lips that appear lush, dewy, and youthful. However, achieving long wearing properties often involves a trade off where comfort and shine must be sacrificed to achieve the desired long wear and transfer resistance properties. Cosmetic formulators have still not achieved the gold standard in long wearing lipsticks—a formula that provides long wear, has excellent gloss and transfer resistance, and still achieves the same comfortable feel on the lips as a lip balm.
Long wearing features are also desired in other types of color cosmetics including, but not limited to, foundation makeup, eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, lipstick, mascara, concealer, and so on. In the case of products which are not applied to the lips, the desire is to achieve long wear, while not impacting aesthetics such as finish, comfort, and removability.
Given the above, there is a need for a compound, or additive, that can impart such desirable properties to a cosmetic formulation, or compound, such as long wear and transfer resistance properties while still achieving the desired comfort level and slip when placed on an application surface.